


One Night

by chhharl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chhharl/pseuds/chhharl
Summary: The top of Mt. Kepler is gone, a friend has fallen, and Duck finds himself with two guests.--Set the same night as episode 28
Relationships: Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fic I've written in actual years. I'm longing for more Duck/Minerva so I guess I'll write it myself 😘 
> 
> This was meant to be a collection of little domestic things and turned into something else. If people enjoy it maybe I'll write more!
> 
> Comments and kudos SUPER appreciated! 🙏
> 
> (Side note: CJ the cat is named after Justin and Sydnee's actual cat. They show her in their Q&A vid on YouTube at 17:26 she's a UNIT)

“C’mon in. Don’t let the cat into the hall.” 

Duck tried to keep his voice down as he opened his apartment door. Minerva obliged, armor brushing him as she entered and immediately started looking around. Aubrey’s feet stayed rooted in the hall, her arms wrapped around herself. Duck sighed and used his foot to block the entrance as a fat calico cat wandered over.

“CJ’s gonna get out. C’mon in and we’ll get you set up for the night.” He pushed the cat back with his foot. Aubrey hesitated, her eyes shifting to the floor. 

“I-I should go back to the lodge--”

“You know you can’t do that, Aubrey. They’re clearing out quick before the feds show up. Listen, I know it ain’t perfect but here is the best place for you right now.” he kept his tone gentle. “Unless you wanna crash with Leo.”

“No, I’ll stay here.” Her voice was small and empty. He moved aside to let her in.

Duck closed the door and locked it. When he turned around, he found Minerva had disappeared, though he could hear the tell-tale signs of snooping coming from his office. That was fine.

Aubrey had set her backpack by the couch and was unzipping her boots. Duck wanted to offer his shoulder to cry on, but things like this were hard for him. He wasn’t sure how to deal with loss, let alone comfort someone else in the process. He remembered his grandmother passing when he was a teenager, but other than that, he’d been pretty fortunate. Until now, anyways. Aubrey hadn’t been so lucky. Even though he knew, it hadn’t hit him yet that Ned was gone. The thought of never hearing that grandiose voice spouting some bullshit again made him a little queasy, and he pushed away the thought. He’d deal with his own grief later, right now he needed to be strong for Aubrey. He cleared his throat.

“You uh...wanna talk about it at all?” He asked, his heart heavy. 

The question hung in the air for a moment. Aubrey sat on the couch and watched CJ sniff and rub on her boots. She reached down to pet her absent-mindedly.

“I don’t think I can right now, Duck. It’s late and...and I’m just so  _ tired.” _

Duck felt guilty for being a little relieved. He wasn’t sure he could handle unpacking everything that had happened that night. He wasn’t ready.

“Yea, me too.” He watched as she laid down on the couch, pulling down the afghan hanging over the back to cover herself. “You gonna need anything?” 

She shook her head.

“No. I--” she stopped and sat up on an elbow, her eyes suddenly filled with anxiety. “Wait, do  _ you _ wanna talk about it? I...I don’t want to be selfish. Just because I--”

“Aubrey.” Duck held up a hand. “Right now, I just want us both to get some fuckin’ rest. Things super aren’t okay but we deserve some sleep before we run headfirst into all of it. Now you’re welcome to anything in the kitchen but my Lean Cuisines, I need those for my lunch. Remote’s on the side table. Bathroom’s down the hall.” He paused. “But if you need anything, you can come wake me up and we’ll figure it out together, alright? I ain’t going anywhere.”

She nodded, laying back down.

“Thanks, Duck.”

“No problem. Night, Aubrey.” Duck shut off the light and went down the hall, dragging his feet. He’d run out of steam about four ass-kickings ago and he didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep himself upright. He glanced in his office, but it was empty now. He found Minerva in his bedroom at the end of the hall. She turned when he entered, holding a framed photo.

“Duck Newton! I--” He winced at her booming voice.

“Quiet down, would ya? It’s like, four a.m. Mrs. Pearson’s trying to sleep downstairs.” 

Minerva gave him a look of understanding and lowered her tone.

“My apologies, Duck Newton. The town of Kepler has had a tumultuous evening. I’ll be more disciplined about my volume during these hours.” she smiled apologetically. It was weird to see her do that now. Smile and be tangible and present for more than a few moments.

“Nah, don’t beat yourself up about it.” He stuck his hands in his pockets. “Whatcha got?”

Minerva turned the picture around.

“An image of a much younger Duck and Jane Newton.” She said, a twinkle in her eye. “I recall when you had this appearance. It brings me nostalgia, although I’m unsure if it’s positive or negative.”

“I get it.”

She replaced the photo on his nightstand and crossed the room to inspect a painting of a muskrat on the wall.

“It is strange.” she mused, touching the painting gingerly. “I have visited this exact location many times now...and yet, it is if I’m seeing it for the first time. It is familiar...but not too familiar. The three minutes of time our psychic link allowed was not enough for me to view all of your trinkets and wall embellishments.”

Duck chuckled, “I guess you’re right. It’s kinda weird having you like... _ here _ here.” He glanced at the clock and groaned. It was so late and he was so tired. Suddenly, he was struck with a thought. “Uh, hey Minerva? Do you sleep?”

Minerva looked at him in the mirror next to the muskrat, which she’d moved to. She furrowed her brow, but gave a wry smile. 

“I am a living thing, Duck Newton. Of course I need to sleep. While I do have a warrior’s stamina, I must admit that I’ve depleted my energy and then some. A rest would prove very beneficial. Though I would prefer to wash up first.” She examined a few small cuts on her cheek. She  _ had _ been trapped under meteor rubble and then thrown into a fight. She probably did want to clean up.

“Oh, uh, sure. Let me…” He moved over to his dresser. “Not like you brought on overnight bag or anything I ‘spose. Here.” He handed her a pair of sweatpants that he couldn’t quite fit into anymore and an old t-shirt. 

Minerva gave him a fond look.

“Thank you. My armor and dirty tunic would not lend to comfortable sleep.”

“Yea, we’ll go shopping tomorrow. Probably hit up Benny’s Big ‘n Tall. Let me get you a towel and show you how to work the shower.”

After a quick tutorial on the shower (Minerva was delighted), Duck went back to his room. He got himself changed, grateful when Beacon didn’t protest being tucked away in a drawer. He got settled into bed and closed his eyes. Despite his exhaustion, he couldn’t sleep. Flashing in his mind were images of the abomination at the telescope. The world of light. Ned’s body. He was used to prophetic nightmares, but these were real now. He tossed and turned, pushing away the anxiety that filled him now that he had a moment alone. 

When he heard the shower turn off, his thoughts were rerouted. He realized he didn’t have a place for Minerva to sleep. Aubrey had the couch and CJ had long since popped the air mattress he’d gotten to put in the office when Jane visited.

“Shit.” he mumbled to himself in the dark.

The bedroom door creaked open, revealing Minerva, backlit from the nightlight in the hallway.

“Duck Newton?” she asked in a loud whisper. “Are you already sleeping?”

He sighed and sat up, turning on the lamp.

“No.” 

She entered the room, head scrubbed clean of blood and dirt and battle paint. The string of the sweatpants were pulled tight and she was swimming in his t-shirt. Duck almost laughed.

“The shower was most refreshing. Much more efficient than a traditional bath. I’ll enjoy taking advantage of it more often.”

“I’m glad.” He yawned. “You’ll uh...have to sleep in here with me tonight, I guess.” He hadn’t shared a bed with anyone in years, but it’d be okay for just one night.

“Are you certain?” She asked, looking surprised at his offer. “I could sleep on the floor if you would prefer?”

“No, no you won’t. You can share with me for now. S’least I can do. You really saved my ass tonight. Sorry the bed’s small.”

Minerva grinned and got into the bed next to him.

“I am much more impressed by your hospitality than I thought I would be. And I do believe we saved  _ each other’s _ asses tonight.”

His face felt a little warm, having someone (Minerva, of all people) in his bed. He ignored it. HIs body ached with fatigue.

“Well. Good. Your real reward is that I snore.” He laid back down, facing away from her, and turned off the light.

“I am not sure how that is considered a reward.” He felt her lie down too, very, extremely real next to him.

“That was sarcasm.” He said through a yawn. “I can teach you more about that later. Remind me tomorrow to get you an air mattress while we’re out. Even if you don’t know what that means. Maybe if you’re planning on sticking around we can look into gettin’ one of them Casper mattresses. You heard of them? Probably not. I hear those are pretty good.”

When Minerva didn’t respond, Duck peeked over his shoulder to see her already asleep and snoring softly. He’d tell her tomorrow. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. He slept more peacefully than he’d expected to.

\--

Duck never bought the second bed.


End file.
